Alone
by 13PotterCheers
Summary: Caitlyn Carter was just a normal adult, untill the night she gets into a fight and ends up in the Avengers universe .The thing is she's struck and wants to come home. Maybe our Archer can convince her to stay. Sucky Summary, and great story.


Alone

Chapter 1; Lost and Alone

An; First Avengers story! Don't Hate and No Flames. I Don't Own This. Not At All. :( This Barton/ oc If you didn't know.

Chp1

Did you know who I feel about superheroes? I think there a bunch of bull. How is it possible for a man to come and save some super pretty woman that happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? I hate superheroes. Period. Maybe I should explain myself before I go crazy on everyone.

My name is Caitlyn Carter. I was born on July, 11, 1990. I have a mother plus two siblings. I'm a mix of African American and French. I have these brown eyes that turn amber when I get angry. About my style... I don't really have one. I wear things from combat boots to flip- flops. I have tons of clothes. I have reddish brown hair that stops at the shoulders. I have fringe that stops at the tip of eyebrows. I stopped caring about my look years ago when I turned 10. . I always have nail polish on and that varies from week to week. Like today I have on black skinny jeans, a black top tucked in and my black combat boots on. My fringe is loose and my hair is in a fish tail braid. I have on nude makeup and my nails are painted pastel blue and green. Around my neck is an old necklace that my grandma gave me. It is a simple pearl necklace that has silver wrapped around the pearl.

I guess I should talk about my family now. Yippee. I have caring mother whose loves me than the whole universe. She's 59. Next is my older brother Marlon. He is like my father / brother figure that cares about me a lot. He's 37. Lastly is my older sister Shenah. She is my second mother to me, even on days when I want to kill her. She's 35. I also I have a cat named kittyzilla. Funny name rite? Yeah, you should see him. He is a fat Maine Coon/ Siberian mix that waddles instead of walking.

Today I'm writing my story on the beach. Oh, I forgot to say that I live in Santa Barbra. My mom works for a big company out here and I'm staying here on Christmas break. I'm a senior in college and getting ready to graduate. I'm hoping to work on a magazine as a journalist. Any ways back to important stuff. Like my story. I love to write and take pictures. I'm currently writing about a girl being stuck on an alternative world where she is an evil queen and is trying to bring down her own sister. I have Radioactive by Imagine Dragons playing on my iPod. I absolutely love this song and this band. I would just kill to see them in concert. I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up. I would normally walk but I keep getting harassed by these two guys that are from my former English class. Plus, my car is in the shop for a new paint job I turned off my iPod, wrapped my green and purple headphones around them and shoved them in my pocket. I take my pen and book and place them in my brown purse and stood up. Stretching, I let my body naturally crack itself back into a comfortable position. I grab my bag and started walking off the beach and the street that leads back to my house.

Suddenly I hear two taunting voices coming from the back of me. I groan and face palm before turning around. There, I saw Brandon Neiva and Angel Vasquez coming towards me. I put my bag over my shoulder, letting it become a cross body bag. Setting into my poker face, I stiffen up as them come toward me. "Hey babe, wanna go back to my home?" Angel says with a wink. I roll my eyes and raise an eyebrow.

"As If Vasquez, I wouldn't screw even if you were the last man on earth." I say my voice cool and calm. Brandon puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"Come on baby girl, let's go have some fun." I can smell alcohol on his breath and can tell that he is drunk. Very drunk. I shoved his hand off my shoulder and turned to walk away. But before I could walk away angel had grabbed my shoulders roughly and turned me around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I said. To be honest, I'm scared for my life. I think Brandon is in some kind of mob. Suddenly Angel pulls out a gun and puts it to my temple. Now I'm really scared for my life. "Now Caitlyn, you're going to come with us without any struggle or we will hurt you. " Brandon says, voice dripping with venom. Something in my head just snapped.

I don't know what happened but it just did. It's like my brain wasn't my own for a moment. I grabbed the gun out of Angel's and kicked him the head. Brandon punches me in the face and I tumbled to the ground. I spat out blood and slowly got up. I put my fists up and it was on. After a few minutes, Brandon and I have been going toe-to-toe with each other. He kept hitting and keeping dodging my punches. Finally I shoved him to the ground, grabbed my purse and starting running away. I didn't know where I was going; I was only relying on pure faith and fear to keep myself going. After a few minutes, I felt my eyes getting droopy and my body slowing down. I stopped, putting my hands on my knees and took long, slow, deep breath. I slumped to the floor; my body began to shut down. The last thing I saw was a white light surrounding my body before I saw darkness.

Avengers Universe

Steve's P.O.V

I kept running, keeping my shield next to me as I ran though the empty street. I finally see the rest of my team as the ending of the street, looking as if they were waiting for me. When I get there, however I can tell that they are tired, and Romanoff has a sprained wrist. "Were where you, Grandpa Rogers , we thought that you made your way to the nursing home." Stark or Iron Man says, trying to get me to argue with him. "Not know Stark, We are all tired and some of-

BAMN! We all looked around, trying to find the source of the large sound. It was Barton that had found the source. It was coming from the sky. The sky had turned white and flash of light hit the ground. A woman was coming out of the light as was coming down fast. Way too fast. "Guys, she isn't slowing down!" Barton says, his hand grips his bow. Before we could say anything Thor started to swing his hammer and launch himself in the air. A few seconds, he caught her and had placed her on the ground. I looked at the girl as everyone started to crowd her. She had reddish brown hair that was caked with dirt and had a few scratches and cuts on her face.

Who are you?

So here you guys! The first chapter of Alone. As to my other stories, I probably won't update until the summer, when I have time to write. I probably will update every week or so. Plus I'm looking for beta for a story. Please!


End file.
